


British Birds

by AnInconvenientRuth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnInconvenientRuth/pseuds/AnInconvenientRuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are birds of a feather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	British Birds

**British Birds**

Sherlock is hunched over the crime scene like a great black crow. A raven, maybe. Something corvid, anyway, all glossy black plumage and bright-eyed intelligence. Picking through the evidence, collecting the shiny useful scraps, working out how to use the things and people around him as tools to get the answers he is looking for.

If the British Empire will fall if the ravens leave the Tower of London, goodness knows what will happen if Sherlock should ever leave London. He has created his own myth, or had it created for him, a mystery who solves mysteries.

***

A few steps behind Sherlock, John is hovering. Small, light brown, head tilted to one side, the first impression is of some chirpy sparrow, compact and genial. 

However, if you learn to look the right way, you will notice the flicker of curving blade under the open smile, a flash of talon in the turn of a wrist, and it becomes clear that perching here is no friendly sparrow, but a falcon, fast, fierce and fearless.

***

Though they move about amid their colleagues on this earth, together the two of them can soar into a rarer element, at home with each other as no-one else is. And between cases, their homing instincts draw them back to Baker Street, two unusual British birds.


End file.
